Devil's Angels and Vampire's Blood
by Tomodachigai
Summary: Vampires and Humans fight for the control of Traverse Town. SeeD, AVALANCHE, Slayers. An all out war has broken out amongst those who were once friends. Through all of the deceit and betrayal who will be the victor?
1. Intro

_The creatures of the night  
__Come up upon me  
__They break my bones  
__They snap my spine  
__They slit my throat  
__They tear out my aching, bleeding heart_

_I feel nauseous and sick  
__I feel like I am floating on air  
__Somewhere between life and death  
__That's when I notice  
__The two sharp, pointy fangs stuck in my neck_

_They come out of my neck with a sickening slurp  
__And I fall face forward,  
__Dead  
__Onto the bare chest  
__Of the man I thought was my lover_

_I thought that was the end  
__But then I feel a slick metallic liquid  
__Run down the back of my dead, graying throat  
__Slide over my swollen, untasting tongue  
__Coat my once shiny, white teeth  
__I realize then that it's blood  
__And that it's not mine_

_I feel a deep hunger stirring in my abdomen  
__And the back of my mind  
__I feel cold heat return to my face  
__And I now have feeling back in my dead limbs  
__I lift up my head to look at the man  
__Who has destroyed my life eternally  
__And I smile_

_I smile a deadly smile  
__One with deadly fangs  
__And then I take out the wooden stake I brought with me  
__And stab him through the heart  
__He turns to dust in my arms  
__And I let loose maniacal laughter_

_For I am immortal  
__And I am a vampire. _

_- A Vampire's Betrayal, _

_copyright Hayley Hutchings, 2005_

On the world known as Traverse Town people happily reside, knowing what is out there, but not at the same time. They think they know of everything that goes on, on their world but they are heavily mistaken.

After midnight when the townspeople start filing into the first district for coffee and start heading back to their homes is when they come out. When there are only a few stragglers left in the second district.

They look like humans and maybe at one time they were, but now they are only monsters. They feed on the stragglers and if the people are strong enough they decide to turn them into one of them.

They are vampires.

A schism occurred many, many centuries ago that divided the vampires of Traverse Town forever.

A schism so large that it could never be repaired...

Vampires began being slaughtered left and right after the schism occurred. It seemed that some of the humans had picked up on the division in the ranks of the vampires. These humans called themselves the Slayers. They would purposely go out after most had gone home and to bed so that they could hunt those that feed on the blood of the helpless.

The Slayers were very successful in their endeavors until the betrayal of Rydia the Caller. Rydia had been the leader of the Slayers for many years until she fell in love with one of the vampires and turned. This betrayal caused dissention amongst the ranks of the Slayers and in the end rendered them useless.

The Slayers still existed after that incident but were heavily weakened and lost power in Traverse Town quickly. They were forced to take refuge in the underground to escape the wrath of the vampires.

The Vampires, who had yet to form actual sides decided to take this break in the reign of the Slayers to form those sides and go to war. The older ones became known as AVALANCHE and the younger ones became SeeD.

They warred and warred while the Slayers grew stronger in the underground. One day, approximately one hundred thirty two years from the day of Rydia's betrayal, the Slayers resurfaced again. They washed over the ranks of the vampires, killing, murdering, and slaughtering the vampires with cold blood.

After the resurfacing of the Slayers, the vampires' numbers were greatly reduced. They hid back in the shadows, avoiding human contact at all costs. Their kills were now usually made in broad daylight, in the back alleys where it was dark enough for them to exist without being burned from the sunlight.

This surge of power remained for the Slayers until the betrayal of their two greatest members: Terra Branford and Celes Chere.

They had come in contact with the once great leader of the Slayers, Rydia the Caller. She had talked to them well into the night, explaining what it means to be a vampire of SeeD and why it was the best decision to make in their position.

They became vampires working for SeeD that night, both sired by the great Rydia.

This once again put dissention and chaos amongst the ranks of the Slayers and many of the stronger members, including Faris Scherwiz and her sister Reina Tycoon, defected to the side of the vampires.

The vampires ruled the town after that day with the Slayers never making much progress in anything. They destroyed shops and killed people viciously not even bothering to make them vampires.

So the cycle went on with the vampires gaining and losing power to the Slayers.

Today we are in the middle of the seventh reign of the Vampires.

The Slayers are weak and don't currently show any hope of becoming strong soon.

We, the townspeople of Traverse Town, can only hope that rule will come to the Slayers soon, for our lives depend on it.

_$-$-$-$_

A/N: This was written by me, Mizuki. It's the intro to our story. I really hope that you like it because I worked really hard on writing this and arranging and writing parts of the next chapter. It's kind of a funky idea but it should start taking real shape in the next few chapters.

R&R!

Disclaimer: Mizuki Kurenaida, Vampiegurl, and KairiLuv hold no ownership rights to Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasies.


	2. The Current War

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy game whatsoever

_Chapter One_

She stood atop the building, her silky black hair blowing in the slight breeze that graced this moonless night. Her bright, almost neon green eyes shone like glow in the dark putty at its brightest. Her bangs hid these eyes in the shadows as she watched the foolish mortals below.

It was past midnight, but in the town where it is always night, people were still roaming about, buying things from the shops in the now lively second district. She neared the edge of the roof of the building known as the Gizmo shop and swan dived off the edge. No one noticed her diving head first towards the ground, for she was one with the night.

She did a half-flip and landed neatly on both feet, her arms out to her side for balance. Surveying the area of the foolish humans and moogles below, she took a step forward. Then another.

Her skin-tight leather body suit made absolutely no noise as she walked unnoticed among the chaotic crowds. She walked with confidence, arrogance in her step and she killed without a second thought. People who bumped into her, or just happened to be in her line of sight got their necks snapped, their limbs shattered, or their hearts ripped out. No one seemed to notice this though as the bodies and the blood of the people vanished from view and cold cobblestone took their place.

She probably should be watching how many people she'd killed but today she was on probation and that meant that she could kill anything that her hands could get their long, delicate fingers on. Her hands were starting to get slimy from the slick red blood that coated them. She flipped away from the crowds and landed, crouched on the roof of one of the buildings.

The red blood slid down her throat as she licked it off her hands. She straightened and stared once more at the humans below. It was now time to put on her little human charade. Her green lanterns cooled and changed into a mellow brown and her pointed ears became round and human shaped. She shrunk a few inches and gained a few inches around the waist and a bit of fat everywhere else.

If anybody were to look at her at that moment they wouldn't know her from any other Indonesian girl. Well... except for the leather body suit...

She took off her gloves and they disappeared with a poof, then her boots, which were concealing more than three hundred knives and daggers in the folds. Those didn't disappear instead they changed shape and became little cork flip flops with blue flowers on the strap. Her body suit, which no longer fit changed into a comfortable blue sundress.

She jumped off the roof into one of the side streets where no one was looking and made her way into the throngs of people that still clogged the streets. Some waved, or inclined their head. Some said hello even, but most just ignored the twenty-five year old girl that walked the streets of Traverse Town in her blue dress, a smile on her cute face. She rounded the corner and walked through the doors to the quieter First district and headed for the café She sat down at one of the tables and a non-descript waitress came up to her and said, "May I take your order? The night is dark isn't it?"

She looked at the waitress and replied, "The night is more than dark. It is pitch black. I would like some coffee please. Black as you can make it." The waitress sashayed away with her order and she was now alone to dwell on her own thoughts. A few minutes later the waitress came out with her coffee and with a neatly bound scroll sealed with the seal of the elven shield. "Here is your coffee. The orders come from the Shield himself." She walked away leaving the girl alone to read her orders. "Now let's see here..." she mumbled. "Hnn..."

Her eyes scanned the flowery poetry that was written on the scroll. They widened when they reached the last line. "H-He wants me to become a Slayer?"

_From the desk of the Shield_

_My dear Kekakauan,_

_The night is more than dark  
__It is pitch black  
__The light shines around the corner  
__But will never venture here  
__  
In the complete, ever-lasting darkness_

_The night then travels to find the light  
__But comes up short  
__For it may never abandon the solace that darkness brings_

_The night then revels in killing the darkness  
__Killing the spawn of Hades  
__Killing the shadows the light creates  
__And finally finds its way to the light in its heart_

(Translation)

_I realize now that keeping you on parole and probation like this is doing nothing for both you and the rest of elven society. You kill, we take away that privilege, we set you on probation, and you slaughter millions. It is a useless waste of life to continue as it is. I believe that you are good deep down but we will have to uncover that, so I am sending you to the slayers. They are a group of self righteous humans who kill vampires. I expect you to find yourself while you are with them and get this seemingly insatiable bloodlust out of your system. I will not wait for a reply as the orders have already been sent out and received by the council. You will be traveling by means of a human device called "Gummi". That ship will arrive in an hour. Be prepared._

_Yours truly, _

_The Shield. _

_$-$-$-$_

Maybe it was a curse, or maybe it was destiny, but whatever it was; I got stuck in hell for _all _the wrong reasons.

First off, I'm not even dead; well not technically, I am a vampire, but that doesn't count. Secondly, I didn't **_do_** anything. I was SIX FREAKING YEARS OLD when I was brought here. And third, I don't even get along with my boss; how am I supposed to work with him?

"Hey Sabrina!" Hades voice boomed, "Come here for a second would you?"

I froze and clenched my teeth, "Yes Your Royal Highness," I replied, "**My** royal pain in the ass." I added on bitterly. I walked into his office and leaned against the door frame, "Yes?"

He gave me that wicked smile and mentioned for me to close the door, I gave him a suspicious look but obeyed. "Sabrina you remember the man who worked for me right?" He questioned in that annoying voice he had; the one that made him sound better than everyone else.

"Strife?"

"Yes, I need him to come work for me again…" He trailed; I knew where he was going with this.

"No." I replied.

"Aw, come on Grave Girl, do me a favor here," He said, "I'm desperate."

I raised my eyebrows and didn't answer for a long time; I could sense that he was staring at me impatiently, oh well he'd just have to wait.

"Why?" I asked finally.

"Because…I need him to do something for me." He said.

"What?"

"I need him to kill Hercules for me."

"And why do you need him? I can do that just as easily." I snapped; how dare him! I'm his top assassin! What does that _Strife _guy got that I don't?

I knew he could easily see that I was angry and he hurriedly rephrased himself, "I know, I know Grave Girl, but Hercules won't fight a girl. It's 'unfair' to fight a girl, because girls are 'weaker'."

I growled, "Give me one good reason."

He smiled again and walked over to me, a smug smile on his face. He gently slid his arm around my thin shoulders, I tensed, "My dear Sabrina, you have no choice now do you? Your soul is sold to me, so therefore _dearest grave girl _you belong to me."

I closed my dark murky green eyes, and clenched my fists, "Fine, Your Majesty." I spat before storming out of the room and heading toward mine.

I could hear his laugh all the way down the corridor.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Once in my room, I went over to my closet, pulled out my tight, long black sleeved shirt and pulled it on, "This sucks ass." I grumbled as I yanked on my baggy black pants and attached the many chains, buckles, ect to them and fastened the buckles on my black combat boots. I went over to the mirror and painted my eyelids and lips black, as well as my nails.

I shoved the golden blonde bangs out of my eyes, and glared at myself for making such a stupid agreement.

"Oh Grave Girl!" Hades smug voice called up, "Your Gummi ship is here!"

I sighed, and tucked my short dark brown hair behind my ears; I grabbed my trench coat and pulled it on. I made my way down the steps and over to Hades who began walking with me.

"Where am I going?" I asked; making sure my voice sounded extra bored.

"Traverse Town." He replied simply.

"Traverse Town?" I repeated, "You have to be joking."

"Now would I joke with you?" The blue God asked innocently.

I didn't answer, just glared coldly. He smirked; on our way out the entrance to hell we passed and extremely hungry Cerberus, who was growling threateningly.

"Damn it Hades, feed the damn dog." I said.

"I will."

I rolled eyes and stepped onto the Gummie's boarding steps, "Later Blue Boy."

"Bye Grave Girl. I'll miss you." He said mockingly. I resisted the urge to turn around and kill him. I took my seat on the Gummi ship and folded my arms over my chest. 'This is going to be a long ride.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When I finally stepped off the Gummi ship, I barely thanked the driver and briskly walked away. When I got into the world, my stomach dropped, it was dark; just as I had feared. The darkness meant more killing sprees for me. As I walked through the crowds of people, out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl with long blonde hair sitting on a bench, she seemed to be talking to somebody and she had something in her hand. As I passed her I saw it was a cross; I visibly flinched and walked away quickly.

I kept my eyes averted downward, the smell of blood was overwhelming to begin with, and I didn't need to choose my victim. 'Stupid Hades, always making me work for him, all because of that stupid contract.' I continued thinking; that is until I slammed into someone.

"Watch where you're goin'." He snapped, I looked up and his face and eyed him. His blood was tainted with alcohol; which meant he was wasted. I ignored him and continued to leave him, but he grabbed my arm, "Hey girly, I said where ya goin' I'm kinda lonely…" He slurred, my face twisted up in disgust. I wrenched my arm out of his…weak…grip and proceeded to walk away, but he gripped my arm again.

"Let me go." I hissed, he grinned and pulled me toward him.

"C'mon, lemme bring y-you back to my house. We could 'ave some fun…" My murky eyes widened and I decided to make this fun.

"Okay." I agreed; leaning toward him. His arm slid around my waist, I silently grabbed my dagger and pulled it out. Just as his lips were about to cover mine, I took my dagger and stabbed him in the stomach; twisting it all the way around for efficiency. I slid it out and he dropped down to the ground with a loud 'thud'. I examined him quickly before cleaning off my weapon and leaving.

I found my way to a small café and entered it; I grabbed a seat in the corner, where the shadows were.

_**Always in the dark I see. Tell me my dearest, what do you like about it?**_

I cringed, I almost forgot about the sick, slimy part of my mind…I wonder how I forgot it. 'I don't want to hear it.'

_**You are so cold to me, I'm hurt. Now dear, be careful. There is something powerful here.**_

That caught my attention, 'What? What is it?'

_**I am not entirely sure my dear, but be on guard.**_

I looked around the café, no one made me suspicious; that is until my eyes fell upon a girl reading some sort of scroll. Her eyes slightly widened and her look surprised. I stared at her intently; there was something about her…

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked me. My head snapped up and glanced at her quickly.

"No thanks." I said.

She raised her eyebrows, "Okay, but if you need anything just ask."

I nodded and she sauntered off; I returned my attention to the girl; she had long black hair and brown eyes. I studied her carefully, 'Where have I seen her before?'

The door to the café opened and a man with spiky blonde hair walked in, a crimson cloak trailing behind him. He passed my table and our eyes met his briefly; I immediately recognized the mako blue eyes.

"Strife…" I whispered.

_$-$-$-$_

Riku stood at the gates of Traverse Town. He was here by himself because the twits that he worked with cared about nothing but "pure" intentions.

Aerith only wanted to heal the Vampires and make them human again, which was impossible. Yuna and Tidus, though good natured and determined were a little too into each other to care about slaughtering vampires. Garnet, though a good natured girl, was a white magic user and wouldn't be much help trying to get a rogue sharpshooter to join the ranks. Her bodyguard, Adelbert Steiner, was impossible to bring along because he would then make sure that Garnet was coming too and Riku really didn't want to have to drag her injured ass home. Oh how Garnet would love that though... Rikku couldn't come because NO girl has the same name as Riku and gets treated all nice and special. Kairi wasn't here because well... because he wasn't willing to let her risk herself for this since both AVALANCHE and SeeD would probably be here. He cared too damn much about her for her to end up dying... or worse... getting turned. Lulu on the other hand was here somewhere but with her calm reserve and her grief over her dead husband and child who knew when she would choose to show up.

Guess some didn't have really all that pure of intentions...

He walked through the world gates and looked around the nearly empty first district. His eyes scoped out the area, but all he saw were a few people milling about the streets and a couple girls at the café Seeing nothing of importance, he shrugged and headed towards where he would meet the girl known as Tanni Lockheart in the second district and convince her to join the slayers. The slayers needed more kick-ass people. There were too many goody-goodies and conceited people and he was sick of it. Maybe this Tanni girl would bring a bit of fun to their cult.

He shoved open the doors to the second district and he saw the chocolate haired girl standing there. He shut the door quickly and raced out of sight, but she had heard him and was looking around frantically.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

_$-$-$-$_

Squall stood at the front of the room. It was dimly lit with blue light, the color of the light of the moon. He pointed with a wooden pointer to a map that was hanging on the wall.

"Okay people, listen up. We are going to attack here," he pointed to a red splotch on the map. "Our subject should be here," He pointed to a blue splotch. "Selphie you're going to go in first and try to convince her to join us willingly. If she refuses and you can't seem to take her on or if you meet too much opposition from AVALANCHE and the Slayers just yell SeeD and the back up team will come and support you. Just keep it so that you can get her. If everything fails I'll be in the background and I'll sire her right there in front of everybody."

"Gee Squall you sure have a motor mouth today," Quistis said, looking at Squall with as serious a face as she could muster.

He glared at her and turned back to face everyone else.

"This'll all take place in the second district. Some of you will hide on the roofs of buildings or behind walls and inside the hotel and gizmo shops. Keep your ears open for when Selphie says SeeD, because even though I'd like to believe that we'll pull this off and Tanni will come with us willingly, I highly doubt that will happen because AVALANCHE wants her just as badly as we do."

"Ok. I want Terra, Irvine, and Rydia on the rooftops," he stated.

They gave nods of approval.

"Zell, Sora, and Quistis will be positioned amongst the ground areas of the buildings."

"And Eiko, Faris and Celes will be positioned at the Gizmo shop."

"Everybody clear on where they're supposed to be and what they're supposed to do?" he asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

There was a collective "Yes sir!" from the room.

"Good, move out! Our target, Tanni Lockheart should be entering the second district any minute."

With that he left the room and headed for the back entrance to the second district, in the alleyway.

This is going to be the worst mission we've done in a while, he thought.

_$-$-$-$_

A woman no older than 18 years sat alone on the edge of a fountain of the small Third District.

The Third District was a simple town square made of grey cobble stone worn away by the sands of time, very few people came here for a purpose other than getting from one district to another; this woman had one. Fate led her here, and fate has a cruel temper when she wants one. Gazing up at the ever black night sky, her dark green eyes skimmed over the mounds of glittering orbs, some covered by grey clouds. As if searching for an answer she looked up to the stars for help, an old tale her mother once told her as a young girl. Drawing her knees closer to her chest she sat there, breathing heavily as the cold wind nipped her exposed arms and stomach. The large pine doors leading to the First District opened with a quiet creak, looking back from her star gazing the woman curiously waited for a person to enter. _I haven't seen anyone in this district for hours. Am I missing something? _Standing up from her spot on the cool edge she brushed off the dirt on her navy jeans. Someone was there, standing in the doorway...watching her. Peering closer she found an outline of someone...around her height maybe taller by a few inches. A cold wind brushed her hair over her face, quickly tucking the loose brown and blonde streaked hair back into place she looked towards the doors to find them closed.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out, the district echoing her voice. She walked away from the small fountain towards the closed doors, her black boots clicking quietly with each step.

"Tanni?" Swirling around she caught a glimpse of silver near an exposed wire.

Biting her bottom lip nervously she replied, "H-how do you know my name?"

"You know for someone with your talents, you seem pretty nervous and frightened." He teased.

_Talents? How does he know?_

"Well for someone who has a lot to say you seem to be hiding from me. Maybe you fear my skills?" She teased back crossing her hands over her chest narrowing her eyes at the masculine stranger. Her hair that just sweeped past her shoulders danced in the winds gentle breeze.

"Heh...that's more like it. Say nice gloves, why do you wear them?" Tanni unfolded her arms and looked down at her gloved hands. Black leather gloves cut off at the knuckles with black netting to her elbows

"You seem to know me and my skills, you tell me." _He doesn't seem like a threat but I guess I thought that about Cloud too until.._ "Listen will you just tell me who you are? What you want, and why your not showing yourself?" Tanni sighed deeply. The stranger hesitated before stepping out of the shadows and into the street lights. He had silver hair to his shoulders and glowing aqua eyes, his well toned body proved he had a few ' talents ' of his own as muscles showed through his black tight top and loose trousers.

"We haven't got much time. My name's Riku. I'm a slayer. You know about the problems in Traverse Town right?"

He walked closer to her and Tanni took a step back.

"With SeeD and Avalanche? Yeah. I've heard a group of people rebel against them and their kind, slayers, right?" Riku gave a silent nod. "How do I know your not lying and that your not one of them?" Tanni asked sternly, her hands fell limply to her sides searching for her weapons.

"Well for one thing I would have attacked you earlier since you've forgotten your weapons." Riku smirked.

"Oh really? Does that information come from experience?" Tanni tightened her hands into fists.

"I'm not one of them. Trust me on that and I know you don't need your guns OR blades to kill someone." Tanni eyed him closely.

"What do you want from me?"

"Here take these." Riku quickly walked towards Tanni and placed two bright orbs into her hands.

"They are rare but should protect you from them, it's two Holy spells there. I know you're a Mage so you can cast them easily."

"But my magic sways more to a Black Ma-"

"I know but well...listen they're coming for you. Both sides."

"Why are they after me?"

"If your only human but are also a great threat to their kind, then think of how much you could do, as a Vampire. They want you on their side. Us Slayers can't let that happen, so I'm here to protect you."

"I don't need your help, you'll get hurt if you help me."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take as long as you become a Slayer." A light rain started to soak through Tanni's pale pink halter-top hoodie and she began shivering slightly. Riku's hair stuck to his face as thunder rumbled throughout the Districts.

"_Tut tut tut..._ Naughty slayer, you're in our territory and with our catch." A playful girl giggled. The doors to the Second District opened to reveal a vampire, the girl was roughly Tanni's age wearing a black tank-top and shorts, her ebony hair was pulled back by a red bandana and a grin was on her face.

"Yuffie? Your a vampire?" Tanni asked shocked

"Sorry doll, I didn't want this to happen but I got my orders... Cloud wants you for our gang. We're all Vamps." Yuffie's voice seemed to beg forgivness but Tanni wasn't listening. Another girl dressed in a black sundress and sandels stood near the door with a large fire symbol.

"Yuf back off. Leon wants her, so tell Cloud to shove his spiky head up his-"

"Selphie, you too?" Tanni looked towards the chestnut haired girl who frowned.

"Yeah, sorry Tanni. Listen Leon said it'll be really quick it won't hurt much I promise, Irvine never hurt me."

"Forget it!" Riku who had kept quiet the whole time spoke up and stood infront of Tanni. "If you want her you have to get through me."

"Don't make this harder Riku. It's bad enough I have to go against my best friend, but I don't wanna go against my ex too." Yuffie jumped down from her spot and landed gracefully a few feet away from Tanni.

"Yeah don't make me get SeeD just to keep you away."

"Tanni, run." Riku whispered.

"No. I can fight them myself!"

"I'll give you to the count of three... One.." Selphie started counting.

"Listen Tan...your family is in Avalanche just come on, I doesn't hurt for long."

"I don't want to be anywhere NEAR her, I'd rather die first before I'm on the same side as her and I'm sure she feels the same way." Tanni fired.

"Two... "

"Forget them Tan, run and find the other Slayers."

"NO WAY! Tanni's in SeeD territory so she belongs to us." Selphie's green eyes narrowed at the silver slayer.

"I don't belong to ANYONE!"

"Then we have no choice, if you won't join freely then we'll have ta use force. Sorry." Yuffie smiled apologeticly her small fangs gleaming in the pale moonlight.

"Yeah. Sorry Tan, One... SeeD!" From the door behind Selphie came a small gang, the leader was missing. " Take her to Leon." Selphie whispered. A blonde man with a tattoo on the side of his face nodded before advancing on Tanni and Riku. Yuffie hissed and threw small shurikens at him slowing his advance.

"No way...AVALANCHE!" From the second district came a large man with a gun arm and Cloud himself. Both pair of eyes held a cold shield over their emotions with their fangs hidden by a tight 'smile'.

At the same time both gangs rushed at the two mortals in the middle, Riku outstretched his right hand and a dark sword shaped as a key appeared. He rushed forward and slashed at the blonde SeeD member first.

"Zell, Leon says you can kill Riku, just don't sire Tanni, he wants too." Selphie stated pulling out her weapon. Zell, nodding tightened his fists and threw a right punch at Riku's chest. Both fell into a heated fight. Avalanche, seizing an opportunity ran towards Tanni who in turn held both hands out in front of her, a pair of large but thin bladed daggers appeared in each hand as she went into defensive mode.

The gun armed member of Avalanche fired rounds at her legs, trying to slow her down. Tanni dodge them and threw both daggers either side of him, pinning him to the wall behind his large frame as crimson liquid trickled from his wounds. Holding onto a chain around her neck, Tanni murmured a spell.

"Sleep!" The tanned, trapped figure slumped to the ground with blood dripping from Tanni's daggers.

"Barret! Vince help out?" Yuffie called to a shadowed corner. Tanni found a pair of bright ruby eyes staring right at her; she heard a nearly soundless click. _Guns, two can play that game._ BANG... The sound of a bullet being fired... Tanni leapt into the air and held her hands out, a pair of silver pistols materialized into her gloved hands and some holsters appeared on her side. Pulling the triggers back Tanni fired in mid-air at the attacking Vampire. Direct hit, a small silver bullet embedded itself in Vincents leg causing him to grunt, ripping it out he dropped the blood smothered bullet onto the floor. Tanni landed on her feet with ease pointing the pistols at Yuffie next.

"Stop!" Yuffie froze in the middle of a backflip as she hovered in the air.

"Blind." Selphie's vision became misty as she ran at Riku, slowing her pace she rubbed her eyes trying to rid the dark fog. Sighing she gave up and used her senses to help the SeeD member called, Zell attack Riku. Riku dodged Selphies careless attacks and focused his strength on defeating the tattooed fighter.

Tanni rushed over to the unconscious Barret and ripped the blades out of his sides, clipping them together to make one large blade. BANG, BANG... Vincent fired from his spot in the shadows a scowl on his face. Bullets sped at Tanni with unbelievable speed, flashing Vincent a quick grin she disappeared. Re-appearing behind Vincent she kicked him full force in the spine making him jolt forward, throwing a fist Tanni was suprised as the cloaked vampire caught her punch with his claw and began crushing it. Twisting her hand out of his grasp Tanni elbowed him in the chest before sending her other fist into his face. Hunching over slightly Vincent glared at Tanni to see her duck and kick him in the back of the knees, causing him to fall. Feeling the inner-demons inside him grow Vincent began to change into Chaos. _I'm not strong enough to beat him yet._

"Stopaga!" Shouting a powerful spell out at the top of her lungs, Tanni watched Vincent freeze as he was half way through changing.. a pair of wings were frozen as they sprung from his back. Looking down at the floor Tanni noticed blood was everywhere, but it wasn't hers... Riku..

"Riku." Riku had deep wounds in his skin and his eyes were bruised terribly. Movement caught Tanni's eye... Cloud. Cloud's large Buster sword was held above his head and it was about to fall on Riku. Running as fast as she could Tanni quickly held her blade in front of her as Cloud came down..hard. A loud scraping sound was heard as the two metalic weapons collided, small sparks flew past Tanni's face. Cloud locked eyes with Tanni as they began pushing each other, at the moment Cloud was winning.

"You're pretty strong for a mortal." Clouds cool voice whispered.

"Hmm, I bet you tell all the girls that Blondie... Holy!" The near vampires were blinded as a white light filled the District, Riku's wounds were instantly healed and only dull aches remained. Feeling power flow through her veins Tanni looked at the now conscious Barret. With a small flick of her wrist Barret headed head first into Vincent, both landed by the furthest wall.

"Tanni..." Riku picked up his blade and ran at Tanni, but it was too late.

Tanni POV

I felt thin needle-like things stick into my neck. The pain was unbearable. I felt my energy drain out of my body. I felt so weak and helpless. I dropped my blade onto the blood stained floor and listened to it hit the floor. It was the only thing I heard, no one spoke. I looked down at Riku... his face held rage... I looked at the Avalanche members... they all looked disappointed and full of determination... the SeeD's faces all showed triumph. Now I know who has bit me... Leon. He removed his fangs from my neck and pulled out a knife from his boot. cutting a thin line across his palm he held his bloodied hand to my mouth. _I don't want to be a Vampire. I'm supposed to kill them. I - I don't ._My mind took control and I licked the blood off off his palm and swallowed. I fell forward, but caught my balance, everything was spinning and pain rattled through my changing body.

"Your one of us now... Welcome to SeeD Tanni." Leon's voice echoed in my ears, before my world went black.

_$-$-$-$_

Some would say she was crazy, others would say that she was abnormal, but this? It was out-of-character; she was not the type to go up to people and converse, but for this matter: She had no choice.

So she did the only thing she could do in this situation; she actually obeyed Hades. She walked over to where he had sat and took the seat across from him and crossed her arms over her chest. He raised his eyebrows and stared at her.

"Hi…" She said awkwardly.

"Hello…" He replied just as awkwardly.

She sighed; maybe her mission wasn't going to be as easy as she thought, "My name is Sabrina." She said flatly.

He gave her a strange look, "…Cloud Strife."

"So…" She ventured; looking for anything to talk about, "Okay, this isn't working. Look, I'm hiding from the Slayers and I'm very much aware of the fact that you are a vampire." It wasn't _exactly _a lie; there was some truth to it. Like the fact that she knew he was a vampire, but the Slayer part? That was a lie.

"Okay…"

"Can I come with you?" She questioned and was immediately disgusted with herself, _'Damn…I sound so freaking desperate.'_

_**Don't be hard on yourself dear, being a damsel in distress isn't such a bad strategy. Makes 'heroes' like him feel bad.**_

'_I hate weakness._' She thought angrily.

_**Is weakness really such a bad thing?**_

'_Yes.' _

_**Then show him you're strong.**_

Sabrina honestly didn't know why she was speaking to this part of her mind; it wasn't something she did normally. "Are you going to let me join?"

"Do I know you?" He asked.

Sabrina had to restrain herself from growling, "No."

"Then why would I let you join?"

"Because it's nice." Sabrina said.

"……" He didn't reply; instead he paused. There was shouting from outside of the café and he stood up and walked out the door.

As she watched the door swing close behind him she spoke, "I hate guys."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As she left the café and towards the door to the Second District; her vampire senses picked up something unusual. Her green eyes flashed and she slowly looked around; her hand instinctively reached for her gun that was holstered on her belt.

"I can't believe they Sired her!" A female voice growled, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Quit yer whinin' yo' ninja brat." A gruff voice said.

"Shut up." The other voice snapped back. Sabrina followed the sounds of the voices; they were coming from the Second District. She silently phased through the door and looked over the ledge; there was Cloud sitting with a bunch of other vampires and they looked rather disappointed.

"Calm down Yuffie," A girl with long dark brown hair said, "She might be able to join us."

Sabrina, who found this very interesting, perched herself on the ledge and continued to watch them.

"I mean, she was _our _friend first. How could Selphie be so mean!" The girl yelled; ignoring the pleas of the older woman.

"Now Yuffie, we don't know that, besides she might join us after a while."

The young girl sighed in frustration before resting her chin on her knees, "This is so confusing."

They were all quiet for a moment and then Cloud spoke, "I met this girl today, and she wanted me to let her join."

"Really?" The raven haired teen questioned.

"Yeah, but I didn't answer her; I didn't trust her."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows, _'Aw, that's not nice Strife.' _She though in mock hurt.

"Why? In case you haven't noticed Spiky, we're really low on members here. Especially since perfect 'SeeD ' has Tanni!."

Cloud gave Yuffie a curious glance, but shrugged, "There was something about her…"

"Uh-huh, okay Spikes."

Sabrina was scanning over the members, but she stopped when she saw a blonde headed boy sneaking up behind them. _'I'm surprised they haven't sensed them.'_

_**You throw them off balance**_

Sabrina took the gun from it's case and aimed at the blonde man, she clicked the safety and shot. It hit him in the ankle and he howled in pain; bringing the attention on him. Sabrina gracefully jumped down from her perch and landed on her feet. She slowly walked over to him and narrowed her eyes, "Go." She hissed in his ears, he nodded quickly and scrambled away.

Though her back was facing them, she could feel that everyone was staring at her, "What?" She snapped; turning to face them, "It's not my fault you didn't see him."

"How-where?" The brunette stuttered.

Sabrina ignored her and turned to Strife, "You going to let me join?"

He gave her a skeptical look, "I don't know you."

Sabrina bit her lip, "No, you don't, but I just saved your guys asses didn't I?"

"I don't know you."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Trust? Is that what you're basing this off of? I hate to inform you _Strife _but you can't trust anyone really. Not even these guys."

"No, I won't, you have to prove to me…us that you can be trusted." He said.

She gave him a cold glare, "Let me join your fucking group you sad, sissy blonde excuse for a man, or I'll kick your ass so hard you'll wake up in hell and wonder why you married your best friend." She said fiercely. Everyone stood there speechless, and Cloud was stunned, but then laughter was heard from the young ninja.

"That was good." She managed while clutching her stomach, "You actually had the guts to say that to him. I give you that."

Sabrina's eyes darted to the hysterical girl before meeting Cloud's, "So what do you say now…Cloud?"

"I say, you can join…under one condition though." He said seriously.

"Shoot."

"You have to prove yourself in battle."

"Done."

Cloud nodded, "Then welcome to AVALANCHE."

_**Are you really going to betray them?**_

'_I have no choice.'_

_**Do what you must dear, but remember regret is the biggest curse in life.**_

'_Regret? I feel nothing.'_

_**You tell yourself that, but spending too much time with someone can change that.**_

'_Are you implying on Strife?'_

_**No my dearest, just compassion is something you can not control.**_

'_I hate you.'_

_**You can't hate me, I am you.**_

Sabrina chose to ignore it and stared at Cloud with cold eyes, _'You're going to come with me blonde.' _She though as she picked up a somehow familiar scent…

_$-$-$-$_

Riku lay bleeding on the cobblestones of the Second district. He had lost Tanni to SeeD because he was too proud to ask for help from those idiots that were his coworkers. He tried to roll over onto his back, but only succeeded in causing himself more pain.

"Need help Ol' Grey?" a high-pitched, angelic voice called out.

Riku closed his eyes and grunted in response.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

The girl walked over and knelt beside him. "Jeez. Somebody did a number on you."

Riku opened his eyes and looked at the girl.

She had long silky black hair and neon green eyes that showed absolutely no emotion in them at all. Her skin was olive bordering on nut-brown and showed that she was from a distant place. What was oddest about her though were her pointy ears that stuck up out of her hair.

"Who are you?" he asked weakly.

"Me? My name's Keka. My nation's leader sent me to become part of a rebellion group called the Slayers or something." She said.

"It should be interesting to be able to slaughter as many people or rather vampires as I want without it being against the law..." she added as an afterthought.

"S-Slayers? I'm the current leader... Help me back to HQ and I'll...introduce you to everybody..." he stammered trying to regain proper use of his voice.

Keka smiled and placed her hands over his body. A faint glow encompassed her hands and transferred to his body. All of the wounds he had received earlier healed up in seconds and the blood that covered his clothes disappeared.

"There!" she said brightly. "You're all good to go now. I healed up all of your wounds and you should be able to walk okay."

Riku sat up and looked at her. She was wearing a skin-tight, black body suit that showed off every single curve she had, swords hung at either side, and shiny, silver, spiked knuckles gleamed on her gloves. He was totally shocked. When she said that she healed him, he had been expecting her to be some kind of floofy fairy or something. He most definitely didn't expect the kick-ass chick in front of him.

"Kick-ass chick? What the hell is that? I really doubt that I'm a chicken of any sort..." she said, looking utterly confused.

Shit... He had said that out loud? Damn... This was not his day...

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I'm just used to seeing a bunch of floofy fairy healers and shit like that. Not a girl decked head to toe in weapons like you are."

Keka smiled at this.

"You were gonna take me to head quarters?" she asked politely.

"Yeah..."

He stood up and walked in the direction of the underground. Keka followed obediently at his heels.

"So Ol' Grey, what's being a Slayer like?"

Riku twitched. This was going to be one of the worst mistakes of his life.

_$-$-$-$_

A/N:

Mizuki: Well... first chapter done... It's a bit choppy but that's cuz a lot of stuff had to happen in this chapter in many different perspectives. Within the next few chapters the choppiness will come to an end and it'll be smooth sailing from then on. I promise. On another note I am completely and totally fucking exhausted. So I won't be doing this for a couple of chapters or so. Vampigurl or KairiLuv will have to handle putting the next two chapters together. Jeez... RAAAAHHHH! I spent several almost sleepless nights trying to come up with stuff for this. I want to kill people about now...

Kai: YAY! Didn't she do a great job! I might do the next chapter, but I warn you... I can't spell to save my life, dun dun DUN! Ol' Grey didn't I think that up and put it in my fic HH? Panda Girl? Did you borrow my line! Never mind. Mizu, my PJ's are ruined now! Stupid Italian soup... Anyway whoever is reading this...I like you. Please review and don't flame, we worked hard on this. Especially Panda Gir- I mean, Mizuki here. I'm tired now, I'm gonna go to bed. Night!

Vampie: Aw, you guys are _too _weird. But that's okay :cheesy grin: Well yeah, like Kai said please dun flame us. Hm, well there's many OCs so I guess I should tell you who belongs to who.

Keka: Mizuki

Sabrina: Me! .

Tanni: Kai

Well that was pretty pointless but anyways…I really DO hope you enjoy this. Maybe if Kai doesn't wanna do the next chapter I will! And no, Mizuki **WILL NOT **kill anyone. I assure you. Anyways…I hope ya'll enjoyed this…I know I did. But I'm a sucker for vampire stories…Ol' Grey…heh…panda girl. Sorry Mizuki:sees Mizuki glare: Well…uh…review!


End file.
